Saving Grace
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Buck and Grace are in love,but must hide their feelings for each other from Grace's family(particularly Mrs. Caloway).when Grace is captured by cattle rustlers on her way into town after a fight with Mrs. Caloway, ,the stallion has to team up with Maggie and Mrs. Caloway to save her.will they find Grace in time?and will Buck and Grace's relationship ever be accepted? Buck x Grace
1. Secret meetings

**hello everyone! Freddy here, with a brand new story! yeah yeah, I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story right now, but the idea for this one just won't freaking leave me alone. plus I'm _totally in love_ with the Buck/Grace pairing right now. thy're just the perfect couple IMO. and I've recently watched Home on the Range a couple times and the Buck/Grace pairing (or Brace, as I call it) just seemed so perfect to me, I decided to write a fanfic. I'm kinda surprised that there isn't at least one other HotR fanfic on this site. if there is, I haven't found it yet. but anywho, I'm seriously going to try and keep updating this story as much as possible (especially if I get some reviews). I've decided to try and dedicate my fanfiction time to one story and try and finish it. and since the idea of a Brace story won't leave me alone, I decided to just write some fanfiction and get it out of my system. so I hope you enjoy this story and PLEASE leave a review! reviews are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home on the Range or any of it's characters. they are all owned by Disney. I'm simply borrowing them for this fanfic**

* * *

Grace knew what she was doing was wrong. she'd known it ever since she'd started sneaking off. but it was the only way she could see him. and she _needed_ to see him, it would break her heart if she didn't. he'd been gone for a few weeks helping the sheriff catch an outlaw and Grace had been terribly worried about him. but then she'd heard from Rusty that he was coming home that day. and Grace knew then that she had to see him. it felt like it had been forever, even though only a few weeks had gone by. it always felt like forever whenever he had to leave. but still, Grace was very proud of him. sighing, she slowly snuck out of the barn, glancing at Maggie and Mrs. Caloway, who were blissfully asleep in their stalls.

Grace quickly and quietly left the barn, stopping for a moment beneath the archway of Patch of Heaven's gate. she sighed again, glancing up at the archway. a feeling of guilt washed over her as she passed under the archway and headed down the road toward town. she knew it was wrong to sneak off like this, but she was certain that her family (mostly Mrs. C) would not approve of her relationship. "If only I could tell them" she said quietly as she walked into town.

all the buildings were dark and quiet with the exception of the local saloon. the lights from inside faintly lit the path that cut through the middle of town. Grace stopped in front of the saloon, glancing in one of the windows. the humans all looked so happy, without a care in the world. she sighed as she watched a few couples who were snuggled up together at a few tables.

"hey there, little lady"

Grace jumped a bit at the sound of a familiar voice behind her.

"what's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone on a night like this?"

Grace giggled a bit, turning to see a familiar stallion standing behind her. the Jersey cow's face lit up with a smile. "Buck!"

the stallion chuckled, smiling a bit. he and Grace walked closer, nuzzling each other. "I really missed you, Gracie Girl" Buck said, using the special nickname he'd given her.

Grace giggled a bit. "oh Buck, I missed you too!" she took a step back, examining the stallion thoroughly. "are you all right? you didn't get hurt, did you?"

Buck chuckled again, nuzzling her cheek. "I'm fine Grace, really" he smiled. "nothing can ever keep Buck down!" he let out a battle cry and did a karate chop in the air.

Grace giggled. "oh Buck" she nuzzled up against him, her head just beneath his chin.

Buck sighed, loving the feeling of her against him. "I missed this" he said quietly.

"hmm, me too" Grace mumbled.

"you wanna take a walk?" Buck asked.

Grace nodded and the two walked off toward a field just outside of town. they liked to go there to be alone to talk and just spend time together. there was an old shade tree that they loved to sit under and enjoy each other's company.

they settled beneath said tree and Buck told Grace of his latest adventure tracking down a cattle rustler. "oh, he was a crafty one" Buck said. "but not as crafty as the sheriff and me! it didn't take nearly as long for us to catch him as we thought it would"

"wow" Grace said in awe. Buck's chest puffed out a bit, proud that he had impressed her. "oh Buck, you're so brave" Grace said, giggling.

"yeah, I am" they both laughed quietly. if someone had told Buck two years earlier that he would fall in love with a cow (and especially a cow like Grace), he would have just laughed and dismissed the premonition. but now, as he laid beneath the tree watching Grace giggle at a comment he'd made, he couldn't imagine his life without her. and he couldn't believe how long it had taken him to realize just how much the beautiful Jersey meant to him.

"Buck?" Grace's voice brought him back to the present.

the stallion blinked. "huh?"

"you okay?" Grace looked at him with concern.

Buck sighed, smiling fondly at her. "I'm fine, Gracie Girl"

"you sure?"

Buck nodded. "yeah. I was just... thinking"

"oh?" the cow was intrigued. "about what?"

Buck's smile widened a bit. "you. well, _us_, really" Grace giggled, smiling a bit. but her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Grace?"

the Jersey sighed. "I'm sorry Buck, it's just... I _hate_ having to sneak around like this"

Buck nodded slowly. "I know you do, Grace. so do I. but I know how your family would be, especially Mrs. Cunningham"

"Caloway" Grace corrected.

"yeah, her. I know she's never really liked me"

Grace giggled. "well Mrs. C doesn't know you like I do" she nuzzled Buck's cheek affectionately. Buck sighed, nuzzling her back. the two remained silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. little did they know what was going to happen early the next day.

for that night would be the last night they'd spend together for a long time.

* * *

**well, what do you think so far? I'm really excited for this story and look forward to working on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! oh, and I swear the next chapters aren't going to be as sappy as this one. I just couldn't resist a bit of Brace fluff :P**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. The fight

**WHOOT, finally got the next chapter done! I didn't mean for it to take this long, but the horror known as Writer's Block took over my brain for a while. BUT NOW I'M BACK! and hopefully will be updating this story again soon. I hope you enjoy. BRACE FOREVER!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Home on the Range or any of it's characters. they are all owned by Disney. I'm simply borrowing them for this fanfic**

* * *

Grace awoke late the next morning, a light breeze ruffing her hair, making the grass ripple as though it were a sea of green. she blinked, looking around. she'd fallen asleep under the large tree, snuggled up against Buck. the stallion was still sleeping, his chin on the grass in front of him, a small smile stretched across his face. Grace sighed, giggling slightly as she smiled down at him. but then she noticed the position of the sun in the sky. her eyes widened a bit. "oh my!" she shot to her feet, rousing Buck awake.

"huh, who, what?" the stallion slurred, yawning as he stood. "Grace, what happened?"

"n-nothing" Grace stammered. "I just woke up ad realised how late in the morning it is! if I don't get back soon, Mrs. Caloway and the others will worry about me"

Buck sighed and nodded slowly. "yeah, okay, Gracie Girl" the pair slowly stood and hesitated, Buck knowing that he had to get back to town and Grace knowing that she had to get back to Patch of Heaven. "hey" Buck said as they were getting ready to part ways. "maybe... maybe I could walk you back to the farm?"

"I don't know, Buck" Grace looked hesitant. "I wouldn't want anyone to see us together..."

"they won't see us" Buck said. "trust me, Gracie Girl. we won't get caught"

"are you _sure_, Buck?"

the stallion grinned. "of course I'm sure, Grace. now come on, let's get going" he walked off, Grace hesitantly following.

...

Meanwhile, at Patch of Heaven, Mrs. Caloway and Maggie were already up and were a but suspicious. "Maggie, have you seen Grace this morning?"

"I haven't seen her since last night, Mrs. C" Maggie said.

"ugh,_ where _can that girl be?" Mrs. Caloway sighed, looking around. the farmyard wasn't very big, so she was certain that Grace was around somewhere.

"maybe she just took an early morning walk?" Maggie suggested, shrugging. she wasn't too worried. she was sure that Grace would turn up soon.

"hmm, perhaps you're right, Maggie" Mrs. Caloway said thougthfully. "well wherever she is, I hope she comes home soon"

"yeah, me too, Mrs. C"

...

Buck and Grace were silent most of the way back to Patch of Heaven. "Grace, don't worry" Buck said, laughing a little. "no one's going to catch us together"

"I... I just..." Grace stopped walking just then, at the top of a hill overlooking the farm. "I'm just _tired_ of hiding, Buck!" the blond cow had tears in her eyes.

Buck sighed. "I know, Grace, I know. I hate hiding too... I hate having to act differently around you whenever the others are around, I _hate_ having to act like I don't love you" his ears folded back slightly. "it's hard, but then again, I understand why we have to keep this a secret..."

"Mrs. Caloway would never approve of us" Grace said quietly, sniffing a bit as a few tears streamed down her face.

"oh, don't cry, Gracie Girl" Buck said, nuzzling her. Grace sighed, nuzzling him back. she hated all the secrecy.

...

"well, I'm convinced Grace isn't here, Mrs. C" Maggie said, walking over to the hay trough and taking a big bite from the alfalfa.

"I just don't understand why she'd..." Mrs. Caloway started, but something caught her eye just then. a familiar blond cow, on a hilltop not far from the farm. "Grace!"

"what? where?" Maggie asked through a mouthful of hay. she moved to stand beside Mrs. Caloway, following the older cow's gaze. she then saw two figures on the hilltop. one was unmistakably Grace, and the other... "is that Buck?" Maggie squinted her eyes slightly.

"I beleive it is" Mrs. Caloway narrowed her eyes. "ugh, he's probably just bragging about something... well I'm going to give that boastful horse a piece of my mind" she stomped under the archway of the farm, heading down the path toward Buck and Grace.

"wait for me, Mrs. C" Maggie said, following after the older cow.

Grace sighed, looking at Buck worriedly. "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Gracie... I don't know"

"Grace!"

the blond cow gasped, turning to see Mrs. Caloway and Maggie coming toward them. "oh no"

"hey there, uh... Marjorie? no, Margaret?"

"it's _Maggie_, Hot Shot" Maggie grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Buck, why can't you leave Grace alone?" Mrs. Caloway snapped. "I'm certain she's not at all interested in your boastful..."

"wait, you don't understand, Mrs. C..." Grace started, but Mrs. Caloway wasn't listening.

"come along, Grace" Mrs. Caloway said.

"Mrs. C, _listen!_" Grace said, swallowing nervously. "B-Buck and I, we..."

"hey now, Mrs. Burmingham..." Buck said.

"it's _Caloway_" the elderly cow said stiffly, narrowing her eyes at him. "and what is it that you feel you _must_ tell me?"

Maggie looked back and forth between Buck and Grace.

"look, Grace and I... we _were_ meeting each other. we just... we kinda lost track of the time" Buck said slowly.

Grace nodded.

"but... but why?" Maggie asked, a bit confused.

Grace swallowed nervously. "we... we... we snuck off to spend some time together... l-like we always do..."

"_always?_" Mrs. Caloway looked shocked. "Grace, why would you want to spend any time with Buck?"

"I... I..."

"you know what, we will discuss this at Patch of Heaven" Mrs Caloway said.

"Mrs. C, _wait_ a minute..."

"come, Maggie, Grace, we are going home"

"_but...!_"

Mrs. Caloway grabbed Grace's cowbell with her tail, puling the younger cow along behind her.

"Mrs. Caloway, wait a second, if you would just _listen to me...!_"

"Grace, we'll discuss this at home" Mrs. Caloway was in no mood for arguing.

"Mrs. C, there's something you need to know...!"

by then, the three cows were back at Patch of Heaven. Mrs. Caloway released her hold on Grace. "what is it, Grace, that's so important...?"

"Buck and I have been sneaking off to see each other for..." Grace hesitated. "for a long time now"

"_you_ and Mr. Hot Shot?" Maggie blinked, confused.

Grace nodded. "yeah. I-I didn't want either of you to know..."

"you mean you've been sneaking off every day to see Buck?!" Mrs. Caloway seemed shocked.

"y-yes, Mrs. C"

"but _why?!_"

Grace swallowed nervously. "w-well... I..." she felt her heart beating fast. "I... I love him"

Mrs. Caloway and Maggie stared at her, their eyes wide. "you... you what?"

"I love him, Mrs. Caloway. and he loves me too..."

"no... _no_, this is utter _nonsense!_" Mrs. Caloway said, shaking her head. "no, I simply _refuse_ to beleive it. Grace, I want you to tell me the truth right _now!_"

"that_ is _the truth, Mrs. C!" Grace said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "I love Buck, and he loves me too!"

"Grace, uh... how long has this been going on, exactly?" Maggie asked slowly.

"for... for the last couple of years" Grace sighed. "but I knew you two wouldn't accept it, so Buck and I had to keep it secret!"

"now Grace, I know that you have better sense then this" Mrs. Caloway said.

"why do you hate him so much, Mrs. C?" Grace asked.

"why? he's pompus, rude, boastful, arrogant, _terribly_ rude..."

"_no_, he's not like that anymore!" Grace said. "he's _changed_, Mrs. Caloway! and I love him"

"Grace..." Mrs. Caloway sighed. "I do not want you seeing that horse anymore"

"_what?_" Grace shook her head. "you can't...!"

"_and_ you are not to leave Patch of Heaven without an escort. have I made myself clear?"

tears welled up in Grace's eyes. "how could you?" she gasped.

Maggie frowned. "Grace..."

the blonde cow started to cry. "you just don't understand..."

"Grace, I understand that you're not being sensible..."

"I-I don't care what you say!"

"_Grace...!_"

"_no_, I'm not listening to you! I'm going to be with Buck, and that's _that!_" she swallowed hard and turned, running beneath the archway and down the road.

"_Grace! _Grace, get back here this instant!" Mrs. Caloway called, sighing. "oh dear"

Maggie frowned, watching as Grace ran off, no doubt heading to town to find Buck. "should... we go after her?"

"oh she'll come back" Mrs. Caloway said. but her gut was telling her that Grace was completely serious about what she'd said, and was going to disobey no matter what Mrs. Caloway said.

...

Grace stopped a little ways down the road, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down. "oh I wish they could understand!" she said out loud, sniffing and wiping her eyes with her hoof. she was too upset to notice the men sneaking around nearby. the men who were searching for some cattle to steal. and they happened to spot Grace...

* * *

**aww snap, RUSTLERS! I hate those guys, can't they just buy their own dang cows?! ugh, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984 **


	3. Taken

**HUZAH, I'm finally updating this! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story so far, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated as often as I've wanted to. a certain movie called Deliverance just HAD to inspire a fanfic idea, so I've been focusing on a story based on that for the last several days. anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Home on the Range or any of it's characters. they are all owned by Disney. I'm simply borrowing them for this fanfic**

* * *

Grace had never been s upset in her life. _"they just don't understand" _she thought as she headed down the road. she was intent on being with Buck, no matter what Maggie or Mrs. Caloway said. she didn't notice the two men that were nearby. Johnny and Rick were two brothers who made their living selling cattle. stolen cattle, that they stole from any ranch or farm they happened to come across. they were loading up cattle into a train car when Johnny, the younger of the two, spotted Grace wandering down the road. "hey, Rick" he nudged his brother, who had just pushed a cow into the train car.

"yeah?"

"looks like one of the cows escaped" he nodded toward Grace.

"_what?! _oh for the love of...!" Rick sighed, grabbing a lasso. "dagnab it! come on, Johnny, get a rope!" he ran toward Grace, swinging his lasso.

Grace heard something behind her hand turned. her eyes widened a bit when she saw the two men approaching. and when she saw they had ropes, she instantly knew their intentions. mooing frantically, she bolted off down the road, but Rick quickly swung his lasso forward, managing to get it around her neck. Grace was gagged as the rope tugged against her, making her slide to a stop. Johnny quickly threw another lasso around her neck. "hold her tight now, Johnny!" Rick called as Grace struggled against the ropes.

...

Buck was slowly trudging back toward town. he hoped that Grace wouldn't get in _too_ much toruble with Mrs. Caloway. "and here I assured her they wouldn't catch us" he mumbled to himself, his ears folding back. a familiar moo caught his attention, and he turned, his ears swivling around. "Grace?" he turned around a bit more and saw two men trying to get Grace into a train car. Buck's eyes widened. "Grace!" he called, shooting forward. "Grace, hang on!" he whinnied frantically.

"Buck?" Grace heard his whinney, turning to see him galloping toward her. "Buck, help me!" she called as Rick and Johnny struggled to pull her into the train car.

"come on, Johnny, get your butt in gear, boy!" Rick snapped. "get her in here, will ya?"

"I'm tryin', Rick, honest"

"well get behind her and_ push!_"

Johnny obeyed his brother, getting behind Grace and pushing her. "easy, girl, come on now"

Grace mooed frantically, trying to back up. "Buck, _please!_" she pleaded, "help me!"

"Grace, I'm coming!" Buck shouted, galloping even faster. he was so close.

the brothers finally got Grace in the train car with the other cows. "come on now, Johnny, let's get a move on!" Rick said, heading for the front of the train.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Johnny shouted, hopping up into the train with his brother. he started shoveling coal into the fire as the train started up.

"Buck!" Grace called, banging a hoof against the door of the train car. "Buck, please! please help me!" she pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Grace!" Buck ran to the train car just as the train whistle blew and the train started down the tracks. "_no!_" Buck shouted, galloping along beside the train.

"Buck!" Grace called, trying to see out a crack in the door. she could barely see Buck running alongside the train. the stallion was trying his best to keep up.

"Grace, hold on! I'm gonna get you out of there! I promise!" Buck called. he'd never run so fast in his life. his chest was starting to burn as he pushed himself to run faster as the train started picking up speed.

Grace turned and kicked at the door.

"you're wastin' your time, honey" another cow said flatly. "those doors are solid"

"_no! _no, Buck won't let them take me!" Grace said.

"your friend isn't going to be able to help you" the other cow said. she and the rest of the cows were standing at one end of the train car, all huddled in a group.

"no, no, he won't leave me here!" Grace said, kicking the door again. "Buck!" she called, turning and trying to look out the crack in the door.

Buck was tiring out. "G-Grace! I'm sorry!" he called, tears in his eyes as he slid to a stop, his sides heaving as he gasped for air. "I'm _sorry!_" he stood, watching helplessly as the train sped off, taking Grace with it. "I'll save you, Grace!" he called, hoping beyond hope that she heard him. "I promise!" he swallowed hard. "I _promise..._"

...

"Mrs. C, Grace still isn't back" Maggie said. she and Mrs. Caloway had finished their chores and were waiting for Grace to come home.

"she'll be home, Maggie. she won't be able to take care of herself without us"

"Mrs. C..." Maggie hesitated. "maybe... maybe we were a little hard on her and Buck-"

"Maggie, what are you saying?" Mrs. Caloway asked. "are you saying you actually _approve_ of them?!"

"w-well. I... um..." Maggie hesitated again. "I-"

"Margie! Margie, Mrs. Cunningham!"

Maggie and Mrs. Caloway turned to see Buck galloping toward them.

"well, if it isn't the stallion of the hour" Maggie said flatly.

Mrs. Caloway narrowed her eyes at Buck as he slid to a stop in front of them. "I need your help! Grace was taken!"

"_what?_" Mrs. Caloway blinked. "what on earth are you-?"

"she was taken by rustlers!" Buck said, still trying to catch his breath. "I heard her calling for me, and... a-and I saw these men putting her in a train car!"

"Buck, we don't have time for your-"

"_look_, I'm not making this up!" Buck snapped. "Grace was _taken_, I'm telling you! I need your help!"

Mrs. Caloway and Maggie looked at each other.

"when exactly did this happen?" Maggie asked.

"just a few minutes ago!"

"and you didn't try to save her?" Mrs. Caloway asked, still convinced that Buck was making it up.

"of course I did!" Buck snapped. "by the time I got there, the train was already moving, I couldn't keep up with it!"

Maggie looked at the stallion. "he really seems shaken up, Mrs. C... maybe he_ is _telling the truth"

Mrs. Caloway looked suspicious.

"I would _never_ lie about Grace being in trouble" Buck said, looking Mrs. Caloway right in the eyes. "I need your help... _please_"

Mrs. Caloway and Maggie looked at each other again.

"I swear I'm telling the truth!" Buck said desperatly. "_please_, we've got to hurry!"

Mrs. Caloway heaved a heavy sigh. "Buck, if this turns out to be one of your tricks-"

"it's not, I _swear_ to you it's not!"

Maggie nodded. "alright, Buck, we'll help you" she had a feeling that Buck was telling the truth.

"come on, let's go!" Buck said, shooting off down the road.

Mrs. Caloway walked over to the pig pen. "Ollie" she said. "take care of things while we're gone"

"I-I'll do my best, Mrs. Caloway" the pig said nervously.

"was Grace_ really _kidnapped, Mrs. Caloway?" one of the piglets asked.

Mrs. Caloway sighed. "I... I just don't know, my dear... I certainly hope not" she turned and walked after Maggie, who was waiting for her by the archway. if Grace really had been taken, Mrs. Caloway hoped that they would be able to save her soon.

* * *

** AND SO THE JOURNEY BEGINS! I _swear_ I'm going to try and keep updating this story as often as I can! thanks so much to those of you who are sticking by me and this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS! thanks, and don't forget to review xD**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	4. And so the journey begins

**HEYO! ugh, THIS IS SO SHORT! I thought it was a little longer, but oh well. I'm just glad that I've _FINALLY_ got something better then stupid WordPad to use for writing (it's the crappiest writing program _EVER_. and I mean that quite literally). so if anyone out there doesn't have Microsoft Word or hates WordPad (or both), then I highly recommend Open Office. IT'S SO MUCH LIKE WORD! (_Microsoft_ Word, that is). so now I can finally do better chapter editing =D so I hope you enjoy this chappie and don't forget to review!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Home on the Range or any of it's characters. they are all owned by Disney. I'm simply borrowing them for this fanfic. I only own Jedediah (who's Jedediah you might ask? you'll find out below) xD**

* * *

Grace was scared, but she knew that Buck would come for her. He just _had_ to! She knew that he wouldn't just let these strange men take her away. _"maybe he's getting help"_ she thought, since she couldn't hear him following the train anymore.

"sorry this happened to you, dear" one of the other cows said. "but that's the way it is when you wander off too far from your heard"

"I didn't wander off from my heard" Grace said. "I was... I was running away"

"running away?" the other cows all laughed. "don't you know it's not safe for a cow to travel alone?"

"I know that" Grace said defensively. "b-but I... I was heading for Chugwater-"

"Chugwater? Why the heck would you want to go to Chugwater?"

"I... I was going to see Buck-"

"Buck? You mean that sheriff's horse?"

"yes. Wait, how do you know that?"

"we've all heard of Buck, that big, macho horse who thinks he's invincible" the cow rolled her eyes.

"well you just don't know him like I do" Grace said.

"you know Buck?" a small voice asked.

Grace turned and saw a small calf huddled up behind her in the train car. The calf was a dark bluish gray color with a slightly darker patch of hair over his right eye, and a white patch just above his left rear hoof. "well hello there, sweetheart" Grace said, her maternal instincts kicking in. "yes, I know Buck. I know Buck quite well"

"th-that's cool" the calf said shyly. "he's the greatest"

Grace chuckled a little, smiling a bit. "yes, that's certainly true. What's your name?"

"Jedediah"

"well Jedediah, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Grace"

the calf smiled slightly, hesitantly moving from the corner. "so... so those bad men caught you too?"

Grace sighed. "yes. But Buck is going to save me, I just know it"

"do you think..." Jedediah hesitated. "do you think he'll save me too?"

Grace nodded. "of course! Hey, wait a minute..." Grace turned to the cows on the other side of the train car. "which one of you is his mother?"

"none of us" the largest cow said. "he was caught out in the wilderness all alone"

Grace slowly turned to the calf. "so... you don't know where your mother is?"

the calf frowned, slowly shaking his head. "n-no... I've been on my own for a long time now"

"oh you poor thing" Grace's ears folded back slightly. "well I'll tell you what, honey. You just stick with me and I'll help you find your mother, okay?"

Jedediah's face lit up a bit. "r-really? You'd really do that for me?"

"of course" Grace nodded.

"wow... thank you, Ms. Grace" Jedediah said, slowly moving a bit closer to her.

"it's no trouble at all, Jedediah" Grace said, sighing as she laid down, staring out a crack in the wooden side of the train car. Jedediah hesitated a second before he walked over and laid down beside Grace. She smiled slightly and laid her head down, still staring out the tiny crack. _"I hope Buck will find us soon"_ she thought, tears welling up in her eyes as she slowly began to fall asleep.

…

"okay Hot Shot, which way did the train go?"

Buck, Maggie, and Mrs. Caloway were heading down to the train tracks that were nearby Patch of Heaven. "the train was heading this way" Buck said, nodding toward the southeast.

"hmm... I'm not familiar with any towns in that direction" Mrs. Caloway said.

"well that's where it was headed" Buck said.

"well I guess we should head in this direction then" Maggie said.

"yeah, there's _got_ to be a town somewhere where the train might stop" Buck added.

"well, let's get going then" Mrs. Caloway said. They began to follow the train tracks.

"don't worry, Grace" Buck whispered. "we'll get you back"

* * *

**_HOORAY_, another chapter done! again, _BIG_ thank you to the people reviewing and keeping up with this story, I really appreciate it. hoping to have the next chapter done soon. _OH_, and before I forget (_again_), I've made a couple Brace vids, including a 'Saving Grace' trailer! just look me up on YouTube, my channel name is StarWarsFanatic99. I made a trailer for this story and a Brace video with Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' song. hope you enjoy!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
